


The Cabin

by Absolute_Rebel_Doctor



Category: Maéldion
Genre: Cardinal Richelieu - Freeform, M/M, Malcolm Tucker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor/pseuds/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to ship Peter Capaldi with Peter Capaldi?<br/>Now you can!<br/>Maéldion, “The Ship That Sails Itself”.<br/>Shipping 2 Original RP characters based on Malcolm Tucker and Cardinal Richelieu, yes you read correctly Malcolm and the good Richelieu are smutting like bunnies!</p><p>Introducing:<br/>“Richédion Du Croix”. The Raven of Aion. The most powerful man in Sanctum.<br/>“Maél Choluim”. Brooding Templar with a  furious temperament and a heart of gold.</p><p>The 2 characters “live” either in the fantasy world Aion, or on Earth, where Maél is currently working as a spin doctor in London.</p><p>You can find fan fiction about them here on AO3, or follow their RP antics directly on tumblr:<br/><a href="http://cardirichedion.tumblr.com/">Richédion (rebeldrferguson)</a><br/><a href="http://maelcholuim.tumblr.com/">Maél Choluim (absolutewho)</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

His head hurt. Everything hurt.

Maél groaned loudly as he tried to lift his head to see where he was but his vision was too blurry.

 

“Here, drink this.” That voice was unfamiliar. It was deep, smoky and weathered.

 

He felt an arm around his shoulder lift him slightly as whoever it was held a metal cup to his lips.

Maél was in no condition to argue, so he drank it.

 

Within a minute his vision had returned and his headache dissipated. Even the agony in his limbs began to fade and his energy returned.

 

He took a moment to test everything was there before sitting up.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked a rare smirk gracing his features. The older man smiled leaning back in his chair.

“Just a little something we clerics like to keep quiet” he said the look in his eye asking that Maél not speak of it either.

 

“Wouldn't say a word, but fuck me, that is fantastic, one minute I feel like I am half dead the next I am fucking more alive than I was when that beast attacked!” He scoffed.

 

The Cleric just waved his hand. “Good hear my friend” he said coldly earning a slight frown from the Templar.

 

“I don't think I know you, what is your name?” He asked carefully unsure whether he should trust him, The man chuckled at him.

 

“My name is Richédion, though many just know me as…The Cardinal” he smirked. Maél froze. Oh he’d heard that before. This man was known for his tricks, his traps, and worse of all his kills.

 

“Why are you helping me?” He asked worriedly glancing about. He wasn't chained or bound. There were no guards, in fact they seemed to be in a rather homely looking log cabin really for the ideals of a surely very wealthy man.

 

“I found you unconscious on my walk to gather a few items for a potion, on the contrary to the rumours I am not evil,as a leader of the holy father I am in debt to help an injured man no matter the cause” he said simply sipping at something red and dark. Possibly wine, perhaps blood, Maél hoped it wasn't. The man was clearly Elyos so he wasn't in any grave danger. Yet.

 

Maél was about to ask where his weapon was when he suddenly felt overheated. He began to sweat and the air seemed thin. Why did his armor feel so stuffy.

 

Something was wrong. He felt light headed as if all the blood had…gone south. Oh god.

 

The Cardinal must have removed the heaviest plates from his legs when he moved him as right now he could clearly see the straining erection evident in his purple breeches. The Cardinal had been busy gathering something from the other end of the room when Maél took a turn and turned round when he heard the man groan in pain.

 

Or in arousal, clearly.

 

“Oh, you really are a rare one it seems” The elder smiled seemingly eyeing him up, why did that turn him on?? He couldn't help but admit the man was handsome, sure, but not as handsome as himself.

 

“Rare?” Maél panted wiping the sweat from his brow. Richédion nodded. “Very few feel the side effects of that potion, but they do not last long if you are willing to treat them quickly” he proposed unclasping the dark cape his had slung about his shoulders, now without his cape the man seemed a lot slimmer, a lot more vulnerable and Maél found himself enchanted by the way he used his hands as he spoke.

 

He wanted out of his armour, he was far too warm and quickly began to strip off the last of the plates covering his torso. Richédion just took each piece as he stripped it away and put it aside with the others.

 

As he went to stand from the bed, Richédion pressed a firm hand to his shoulder “no, don't stand, your legs won't hold you” he purred as his hand stroked up his neck, to tilt his face as The Cardinal lent in and claimed his lips.

 

Maél’s body screamed he should stop but brain was elsewhere as he found himself clutching at the cleric and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

 

He tasted of spiced wine he realised. So that's what he’d been drinking.

 

The Cardinal pulled away for a moment to pull off his dark tunic top and push Maél firmly into the bed face down before he took the thin cotton and wrapped it around Maél’s wrists tying his arms behind his back.

 

The younger man groaned but not from the bonds, he was achingly hard and he couldn't stop trying to grind his hips into the mattress to ease the pressure in his groin.

 

The Cardinal pulled Maél back up from the bed to sit up and then pulled open his breeches to free his throbbing arousal.

 

Maél watched with bated breath as he knelt and took his length into his mouth. He could hear himself moaning but seemingly had no control of himself, what ever that potion had done he was in a right state.

 

He fought to blow his load, he was in no mood to hold back but no matter how much the man sucked he needed something more, he bucked his hips willing the elder to continue as he let him slip free from his lips, he was still achingly hard and was almost prepared to beg for The Cardinal to help. Almost. He still had some dignity.

 

The Cardinal grunted as he flipped him back over pulling the breeches further down and then undoing his own. Maél gasped in shock as he felt The Cardinal spit twice into the cleft of his buttocks before slicking his own erection and pressing into him.

 

Maél hissed and grunted from the pain. The man was huge - well he felt huge because well fuck he’d never had anyone do this before.

 

Now full sheathed The Cardinal pulled him up holding the slightly limp Templar to him and roughly thrust inside as he reached around his front to stroke at his erection.

 

“Its, not, enough!” Maél panted as the pain subsided and the pleasure increased. The Cardinal continued for several more thrusts then pulled free of him standing aside to undo his bonds. Maél rubbed his wrists a little before busting his wings free and carefully pushing the elder down onto the bed in front of him. The Cardinal gave easily and following his lead by slicking himself up first before Maél thrust into him - the tight heat driving him on, thrusting deeply and squeezing his eyes shut as he finally gave into climax and groaned out his release.

 

He managed to open his eyes and sit up to watch Richédion come over himself but once he stood. He blacked out.

 

A little while later Maél awoke hearing AbsoulteWho’s voice. “Get up you lazy winged lump” she said nudging his side. Maél opened his eyes to find himself back at the Tavern. The Cardinal nowhere in sight. Must have been a dream.

Fucking real dream that was.

 

As he was dragged outside by her, he spotted the man under some trees. Okay, so it wasn't a dream. Managing to break away from her for a moment he wandered over.

 

“Did I black out?” He asked carefully a few steps away. The man nodded eyes flickering back behind Maél at his counterpart. Maél turned to see her spot him and start yelling again. “Nae worry her, she anit no harm, just a fucking pain in my arse” he laughed. He was surprised at himself. Richédion was one of the only guys that he found made him happy, he was actually happy to see him.

 

“Fancy joining us?” Maél asked as she came over. The Cardinal shook his head. “Another time perhaps, you just need to ask the lady at the Tavern my friend if you need me in the mean time. I must be off, take care of yourselves” he said warmly and turned to leave. As Maél and AbsoluteWho turned to leave as well The Cardinal shouted back “don't try to fly any time soon Maél, the potion might have given you a few stiff tendons….you won't be able to fly straight for a week” he chuckled darkly.

 

The Templar huffed as AbsoluteWho started to ask questions.

“Who the hell was that? Do you know him?” She asked. Maél winced. “He’s a friend al-right? Saved my life and well eh thats all you need to know”


End file.
